christmases when you were mine
by surimi
Summary: Une petite histoire de noël en retard... Draco ne se remet pas de son histoire avec Harry. Qui pourrait l'y aider?


Disclaimer: pas moi blablabla pas d'argent blabla...

Note: une petite fic de noël, qui en veut? attention pas de happy end à la disney. Les commentaires déçus sont les bienvenus aussi. A partir d'un chant de noël chanté par Taylor swift, "christmases when you were mine", on peut l' écouter sur youshmuchshmuchtube. Je vous le conseille.

Pairring: HPDM Avertissement: harry potter et draco malfoy était deux hommes, oui, c'est donc bien un slash.  
Rating: pg-13.

Titre:Christmases when you were mine.

Please take down the misletoe (décrochez le gui, s'il vous plait)  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now ( car je ne veux pas penser à cela maintenant)  
Cause everything I want is miles away ( car tout ce dont j'ai envie est trés loin d'ici)  
In a snow covered little town (dans une petite ville couverte de neige)

Dans tout les jours de l'année, dans tout les mois, les saisons, s'il y avait une époque que je détestais plus que tout, c'était Noël.

Ce n'était pas un état de fait établis depuis plusieurs années, juste une opinion spontanée qui me parvint ce matin, en ce 24 décembre.

Franchement, cet amas de nourritures inutiles, de cadeaux dont personne n'a franchement envie ou besoin, était d'un ridicule affligeant. Comment ai-je pu attendre ce jour pendant plusieurs mois étant enfant, je me le demandais alors que je nouais ma cape afin d'affronter le froid de l'hiver du Wiltshire pour aller nourrir les paons albinos que nous avions confiner dans la serre pour l'hiver.

J' étais revenu vivre au Manoir début Novembre, et depuis mon emménagement, j'étais pris d'une apathie qui frisait le pathologique. J'étais comme mort vivant, me levant, avalant mon café sans en saisir son gout, m'enfermant dans ma chambre à observer le mouvement du vent contre les arbres du jardin, le cerveau vide, l'esprit gelé . Puis un bain, dont la chaleur n'atteignait que rarement ma peau, puis j'enfilais quelques vêtements, j'avalais quelques légumes dans mon assiette en faisant mine d'écouter ce que ma mère me disait, et puis je retournais dans ma chambre jusqu'au diner. Le soir, je me couchais à 17h. L'avantage de la dépression, c'est qu'on dort beaucoup.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas sain, je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui ne va pas, et même je sais ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui cloche chez moi c'est que je n'arrive pas assimiler que c'est terminé . En se séparant, on a tué quelque chose en moi, et je crois bien que c'était la seule chose qui était encore vivant en moi.

My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me (ma mère est dans la cuisine, elle s'inquiète pour moi)  
Season's greetings, hope you're well ( la saison est favorable aux voeux, j'espère que tu vas bien)  
Well I'm doing alright ( Moi ça va)  
If you were wondering (au cas où tu te poserais la question)  
Lately I can never tell ( en ce moment je ne sais pas trop si ça t'intéresse)

Ma mère a passé cette dernière semaine à préparer le réveillon. Elle a invité Andromeda et Ted, ainsi que Pansy et Blaise, qui viendront avec leur petit bout qui va bientot avoir trois ans. Elle a fait tant d'efforts pour me changer les idées, mais en cette période je ne peux m'empécher de penser toi, encore plus que d'habitude.

Presque deux mois et tu ne m'as toujours pas contacté , pas même un hiboux. je pourrais être mort que tu ne serais pas au courant, tu ne te serais pas inquiété . Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time ( je sais que je ne devrais pas rester seul en ce moment)  
But there were Christmases when you were mine (Mais il fut des noëls où tu étais mien)

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux noëls que nous avions passé ensemble, le reveillon chez les weasley, le 25 chez ma mère. Je me souviens de toi dans un pullover fait main, riant aux blagues de charlie et de George. Je me rappelle de tes yeux émerveillés devant chaque cadeaux, même s'il n'avait aucune valeur. L'enfant négligé en toi avait soif d'attention, et je crois bien qu'ensemble, cette partie de toi était satisfaites.

Même si c'est peut être la seule partie qui l'était.

I've been doing fine without you, really ( je m'en sors bien sans toi, non vraiment)  
Up until the nights got cold (du moins jusqu'à ce que le froid revienne)  
And everybody's here, except you, baby ( et tout le monde est là , sauf toi, bébé )  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold ( on dirait que tout le monde à quelqu'un serrer contre lui)

Je comprends bien pourquoi on a rompus, d'ailleurs c'était d'un commun accord. Trop de disputes, trop d'incompréhension. J'étais le premier à ne plus supporter les articles des journaux, le premier à piquer une crise de jalousie quand une photo de toi avec une femme paraissait à la une, même si je savais bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Je savais bien que cela ne durerait pas, je savais qu'un jour tu voudrais plus qu'un toi et moi. Une union stérile n'était pas ce que tu voulais, tu voulais ce que pansy et blaise ont, tu voulais ce qui arrivent toujours dans les couples normaux, un mariage, un enfant, te connaissant plusieurs d'ailleurs. Je savais tout ça, je l'ai voulu pour moi aussi. Quand je vois Blaise et Pansy, devant le sapin, aidant leur fils à ouvrir ses paquets, je sais bien que mon insécurité venait de là .

Il n'empêche que la solitude n'en est pas moins douloureuse.

But for me it's just a lonely time (mais pour moi c'est un moment de solitude)  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine ( car il fut des noëls où tu étais mien)

Ma mère me fait sursauté en me touchant l'épaule. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes souvenirs que je ne l'ai pas vu m'approcher.

"Mon chéri," me dit-elle; " Il y a Harry qui veut te parler par la cheminée."

Andromeda, Pansy, Blaise, et même Teddy, se tourne vers moi et nous n'entendons plus que le feu craquer dans la cheminée et le petit Julius déchirant le papier d'un de ses cadeaux. Ils se demandent tous ce que je vais faire, ils espèrent tous que nous allons nous remettre ensemble, comme moi ils ont du mal s'adapter à "Draco sans Harry".

" Tu veux que je lui dise que tu n'es pas là ?" demande ma mère, le sourire pincé . Elle adore Harry. Elle commençait toujours ses phrases par: " Mon gendre, Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincut Vous-Savez-Qui, pense que...".

" Absent? La veille de noël? Il n'y croira pas une seconde." dis-je en secouant la tête. " Je vais voir ce qu'il veut." Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le petit salon, ma mère retournant à ses fourneaux.

Quand je vis son visage flottant dans la cheminée, même teint en vert par les flammes, je faillis être ébahis tant il était beau.

Pire, cela faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Je m'assis en face de la cheminée.

"Bonsoir." dis-je.

"B'soir."

"..."

"..."

" ... ça va pour toi?" demandais-je.

" Mmh? Oh oui, ça va."

" Moi ça va aussi." dis-je, avant que ce fut évident qu'il ne me pose pas la question. Je préférais croire que ça l'intéressait.

" Bien, alors."

" ..."

"..."

" Tu voulais quelque chose?" finis-je par dire.

" Oui... Heu... en fait je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si tout allait bien."

Je meurs sans toi, mais je sais que c'est mieux pour toi qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, alors tout va bien, pensais-je." Ca va." répondis-je brièvement.

" Bon... bon..."

" ... Et toi, comment vas-tu?"

" Oh, moi, ça va... Je garde Hugo tout les weekends et Luna est enceinte."

" C'est George qui doit être content."

" Oui! C'est la folie ici, Molly a eu du mal empécher Charlie et George de boire trop avant le repas. Maintenant ils sont endormis au premier, ils se sont écroulés après avoir voulu faire une bataille de boule de neige."

" J'aurais aimé voir a." dis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Harry rougit, pour autant qu'on puisse voir travers des flammes vertes.

" Oui..."

" ..."

"..."

"..."

"... Tu me manques, Draco..." admit-il.

" C'est..." le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ce soir, pensais-je. " réciproque", dis-je.

" Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait... enfin, si tu penses que c'est possible, ne dis pas oui tout de suite si tu n'en as pas envie..."

" Harry, crache le morceau avant que je ne t' étrangles." dis-je, espérant, suppliant. Oui, Harry, reprends moi je t'en supplie, je ne suis rien sans toi, personne, même pas l'ombre d'une ombre. Reprends moi et ne me quittes plus jamais.

" Je me disais... qu'on pourrait rester amis? Ta compagnie me manques beaucoup."

Je sentis mon coeur remonter jusque dans ma gorge, mes yeux se gonfler, mais je me retint de verser une seule larme. Pas devant lui, jamais. Je m'éclaircissait la gorge.

" Hum... Je... Je ne sais pas..." si je supporterais de te parler sans pouvoir t'aimer. " c'est trop..." dur de te voir ne plus vouloir de moi." C'est trop tôt. Je ne sais pas..." si je pourrais supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

" Je comprends." dit-il, mais parut déçu. " Réfléchis-y tout de même, et si tu changes d'avis, tu sais comment me joindre. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte."

Mais plus ton coeur, Harry. Plus ton coeur.

Merry Christmas everybody ( joyeux noël à tous)  
That'll have to be something I just say this year ( ça sera quelque chose à dire cet année)  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater ( je parie que tu offriras à ta mère un autre pull)  
And were your cousins late again ( et tes cousins sont arrivés en retard encore)  
When you were putting up the lights this year (quand tu as installé les lumières cet année)  
Did you notice one less pair of hands ( as-tu remarqué une paire de bras en moins)

Je revins au grand salon, où Pansy m'interrogea du regard.

" Il vous souhaite tous un joyeux noël." dis-je simplement, alors que je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil. Julius escalada mes genoux et m'imposa de lui lire son nouveau livre d'histoire. Une distraction qui fut la bienvenue.

Quand ma mère arriva dans le salon avec des tasses de chocolat, elle et Pansy échangèrent un regard. Pansy secoua de la tête et ma mère soupira. J'acceptais son chocolat, mais sur mon palais il n'avait le gout que de l'eau chaude.

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time (je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment d'être seul)  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight ( mais il fut des noëls où je n'avais pas à me demander comment tu allais ce soir)  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine ( car il fut des noëls où tu étais mien)

Je trouvais un moment pour aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes, et me laissait aller aux larmes. Je pleurais tout mon saoûl, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune larme ne puissent plus sortir. Je respirais a fond, allant me laver le visage au lavabo, une fois fait, je me sentais mieux.

C' était comme un poids qui avait été retiré de mon ventre. je respirais mieux, de savoir que c' était finis. Je veux dire vraiment finis, pour de bon.

You were mine ( tu étais mien)


End file.
